Princesa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Clarke se echa entre las mantas, acurrucándose entre ellas, y tratando no pensar en cuántas chicas han estado envueltas allí junto a Bellamy antes de ella en ese momento.


**Universo: **_Serie._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCESA<strong>

[One shot]

Los ojos de Clarke se cierran una y otra vez. Primero con suavidad, luego con violencia. Está cansada, tanto que desea dormir justo ahí, de rodillas mientras la hace de doctora como en otras ocasiones, en su lugar, gasta las energías que le quedan mojando un paño en agua y poniéndolo en la frente de su paciente.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero sí se da cuenta de que logra aguantar al menos otra hora arrodillada allí, lo suficiente como para que la fiebre en la chica comience a bajar y ella pueda irse. Todavía es de mañana cuando abandona la destartalada nave y Clarke no se puede permitir ser perezosa y dormir mientras hay personas allá afuera levantando muros, remendando las tiendas y cazando animales para tener algo que llevarse a la boca. Sin embargo, la debilidad la acecha tan pronto como da un paso afuera de la seguridad. Clarke se lleva las manos a la cara y se palmea un poco las mejillas para intentar despertarse, pero su intento es inútil porque sigue tan somnolienta como hace sesenta segundos atrás. Da la vuelta sobre sí misma y mira la nave, preguntándose si podrá dormir allí, en un lugar tan atestado de gente, o si debería ir a su propia tienda, en la que no ha estado hace más de tres días y de la que ahora duda que continúe siendo suya.

Clarke se decide por la tienda y camina hasta allí con pasos poco firmes y los ojos cerrándosele a cada tantos segundos. Abre la cortina y se encuentra con una escena que bien pudo haberse ahorrado ver. Como sospechaba, su tienda no es más suya ya y, aunque lo fuera, seguro que no tendría ganas de dormir en esas sábanas llenas de sudor y otros fluidos corporales de sabrá Dios cuántas personas más. Clarke se la la media vuelta, convencida que lo mejor será dormir apretada en un rincón frío y sucio en la nave. A los tres pasos, da un traspié y está a punto de caer, pero sus reflejos son buenos y se agarra como puede a la espalda de quien sea que esté a su lado.

—¿Qué demo…? Ah, eres tú, princesa.

A Clarke le gustaría reaccionar mal a su apodo, pero está muy cansada y se traga la ira como si fuera un mal trago. Normalmente nunca se enfada ni se queja porque le digan 'princesa', pero nunca le ha gustado y la falta de sueño la hace lo suficientemente irritable como para enojarse por eso en este momento.

—Lo siento, me iba a caer —dice en su lugar y suelta a Bellamy. Porque, a diferencia de Finn, sólo él puede hacer que 'princesa' suene a tantas cosas diferentes (un halago, una grosería; incluso puede hacer que suene a comida o una sentencia de muerte…) dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Camina lo más recta posible y se pregunta si tal vez, sólo tal vez, está drogada, porque Bellamy la sigue, o, más bien, la estabiliza tomándola del brazo. Clarke piensa que apesta que la vean tan cansada, especialmente él, que tiene tanto trabajo como ella pero siempre luce lo bastante despierto como para no trastabillar como un ebrio, a diferencia de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma? —hay una capa de preocupación en las preguntas de Bellamy, aunque han sonado bastante como una burla. Clarke supone que, si no es porque es la doctora oficial del campamento, esa preocupación puede deberse a que de verdad, _de verdad, _se preocupa por ella. 'El roce hace el cariño' dijo una vez su madre cuando era una niña y ella puede entenderlo apenas ahora. Aunque precisamente no está en los mejores términos con el hermano mayor de Octavia, Clarke sabe que sentiría su pérdida si ocurriera un encuentro fatal con los terrícolas que se llevara su vida. Supone que algo así podría pasar con él, pero es Bellamy, así que tampoco está muy segura de ello.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo necesito dormir.

—Se nota. Tu tienda está detrás tuyo.

Clarke hace un gesto incómodo con la boca, recordando que hay un par de personas que están dándole uso a su tienda, uno muy diferente a dormir.

—Está ocupada.

—Diles que se larguen.

—Mira, Bellamy. Está bien. Dormiré en la nave.

Bellamy parece pensar su palabras y Clarke sólo tiene ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir, dormir. O, tal vez, conseguir un gran vaso de café negro. Lástima que no han encontrado ningún plantío de ello en los lugares que han explorado. Sería una lástima que el café se extinguiera. Sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad.

—La nave es un desastre. Fui ahí hace una hora. No hay lugar —declara el líder luego de un par de segundos de meditación. Clarke se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

—Estoy bien en cualquier rincón. Sólo quiero dormir pronto.

—De ninguna manera —declara con rotundidad, sin dejar ni un ápice para una réplica. Clarke abre la boca de todos modos, pero no tiene nada que decir y, aunque lo tuviera, Bellamy ya está haciendo su camino con ella a casi rastras.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Bellamy la lleva hasta su propia tienda, la más grande y cómoda de todas. La abre y la lleva hasta adentro sin que ella pueda resistirse. No es que tenga fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo de cualquier modo.

—Sin ofender, Bellamy —dice Clarke al borde de la inconsciencia—, pero prefiero dormir en el suelo que sobre tus sábanas llenas de… de ti —se queja, pero el reclamo está tan falto de energía que Bellamy sólo se ríe sin siquiera ofenderse un poco.

—Lo siento, princesa. Pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta que descanses.

Como es natural, Clarke se ofende al ser tratada como una prisionera. Cruza los brazos y con toda la energía que le queda, niega enfáticamente la orden de Bellamy. Ella no necesita de una niñera que le diga lo que debe hacer.

—No me importa. Me voy a otro lugar.

Bellamy ríe entre dientes, y se acerca a Clarke otra vez. La toma por los hombros y no necesita de mucha fuerza para obligarla a caer hasta el suelo, entre las sábanas revueltas, quedando ella irremediablemente sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Me encantaría tener esta conversación, pero estoy ocupado y tú no vas a soportar mucho tiempo. Sólo duerme y quéjate después. No puedes enfermarte. Tú no, Clarke —dice Bellamy con voz suave y con la preocupación más palpable que antes.

—Tú… —argumenta Clarke, pero se lo piensa mejor y baja la vista, cansada de estar tanto tiempo en vela—. No quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte. Sería… sería incómodo.

Él asiente, pero no se va. Clarke intenta ignorar su presencia; se echa entre las mantas, acurrucándose entre ellas y tratando no pensar en cuántas chicas han estado envueltas en ellas junto a Bellamy antes de ese momento. Sólo necesita dormir unas horas, lo suficiente para estar descansada y seguir ayudándolos a todos.

Entonces, entre sueños, puede escuchar la voz de Bellamy diciendo:

—Duerme bien, princesa.

Y esta vez 'princesa' ha sonado tan dulce que, si no estuviera tan cansada como lo está ahora, se habría sonrojado como un brillante fuego artificial rojo.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**Estoy asquerosamente obsesionada con el Bellarke. Mucho. DEMASIADO. Lo que más me gusta del Bellarke es ese sentimiento de respeto y de mutua preocupación que se fue construyendo entre ellos cuando al inicio estaban en algo así como -10. Porque ni siquiera fue cero. A diferencia del Flarke, que ya venía de un buen terreno desde el inicio.**

**Iba a hacer este fic más sutil con el romance (MUCHO MÁS), pero para sutilezas esta la serie, ja ja.**

**Espero seguir escribiendo hasta vomitar (lol) de esta entrañable pareja :D, así que espero nos veamos pronto, yo por si llegan a ver este fic publicado en Wattpad en un futuro bajo otro nombre de usuario, que sepan que seré yo misma, pero avisaré o así en mi perfil o por medio de otro fic. Lo digo porque la gente que plagia anda muy caliente (xD) estos días.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
